The man on the roof
by Ebonyshadow12
Summary: Alice is a young woman who got an invitation from queen Victoria to attend her Grand Ball. She finally got the chance to meet the famous Frye twins and Henry Green who saved London from the Templars. Little does she knows that this will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's note:  
Hi everyone. I had a sudden burst of inspiration yesterday and I had to write it down. Hopefully you'll like it. :)

The first chapter is a little preview. To make you a little bit curious. :)

The chapters after this one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed Syndicate, neither the characters. Just my OC's.

 **Enjoy!**

(/\/\/\/\\)

Tomorrow will be a great ball in City of London. This event was suddenly announced by Her Majesty herself 2 weeks ago. Only a selected group of Her Majesty's most trusted men and women were invited for this delightful happening. This was all to congratulate three saviours of Her Majesty, the Frye twins Evie and Jacob and sir Henry Green.

Honestly, I didn't know these people well. I only have heard some rumours about them. What I did notice was that the idiotic gang so-called the Blighters finally trembled in fear. Those jerks. Thinking that they were superior above those who weren't Blighters or whatever you were that didn't reach their standards. Well, the recently fast-growing called the Rooks made most of the Blighters think twice before judging someone. How I would love to join the Rooks, but with my brilliant skills of causing trouble will bring the Rooks certainly to a quick end. Especially my father and his men made sure to remind me that I would never find a men with the talent to have two left feet and being quite small in all the wrong places ( you know what I mean…things that men love about women and what I lack according to them).  
Sigh…I'm being a depressing bitch again. Every time I think about joining the Rooks, I'm remembered how useless and weak I actually am. I'll save my depressing memories. I'll might tell them someday, but for now, I'll be preparing for tomorrow's big day.

I'm really excited about it. The queen gave me and my co-players the honour to perform at the Grand Ball. I couldn't believe my eyes as soon as I read the invitation, signed by Her Majesty herself! At the same time, I'm really nervous and anxious. Playing the violin in front of my family, fine by me. Playing in front of my friends or in a small building, starting to doubt, but I would do it anyway. Playing in front of a crowd full of unknown people, especially in front of those with big influence in the world, LIKE THE QUEEN… well…uhm…help…?

(/\/\/\/\\)

Author's note: Let me know if you liked it! I like reviews. 

Bye for now!

ES12


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 2. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I still do not own the game, story or characters of AC Syndicate. Just my OC's.

Enjoy!

'WHERE IS IT?!' I yelled. 'WHERE IS THE VIOLIN?!'  
'Oh sweetheart, you'll be fine. I'm sure your performance will be as astonishing as ever,' my aunt Rose told in me while grasping my shoulders, trying to calm me down.  
'How can you be so sure?' I asked her. Aunt Rose stroke my shoulders with her thumps and looked me deeply into my eyes. She always did that before I had to play the violin.  
'Well,' she began. 'For example, your violin is already downstairs. You did that yourself.' I opened my mouth and closed it. Oh, right. I blushed lightly at my clumsiness. This is one of my talents of causing trouble. Sometimes I simply forgot what I did or what someone had told me just an hour ago. My mother always scolds me for this. My farther will simply laugh at me.  
'And secondly,' aunt Rose said, noticing me calming down. 'You have never disappointed anyone. You have an amazing talent to play the violin flawlessly, so this time it won't fail you too.' I smiled at her as she stroke my hair.  
My aunt is the angel of the family. She was like a second mother to me, in a supportive way. Of course she wasn't always with me, my parents are (even though I'm 19). Although I did wish to see her more often. Because I was only child, as result from my mother who couldn't get any more children after my birth, I was slightly pushed to held the name of my family high. Just slightly. My parents isolated me from the world just to practise playing the violin, performing at parties for wealthy people and so on. This occupied me for at least 3 days in a week. For the remaining days, I work at a factory, stitching and repairing clothes for 11 hours each day. Because of this, I had some troubles with socialising and communicating with people I don't know well. The very few friends I have are really nice, but I don't see them much because I wasn't allowed to go out with them.  
I do wish to live on my own, but to my parents I was like a goldmine, so they won't let me go. Unless I married someone. Or get in jail…Or got killed.  
You probably might wonder why I just leave them. Well, I'm pretty sure with my skills in making conversations and being not taught how to do the households, cooking diners and things like that, I'll end up quickly on the streets and will be dining with the fleas. That's how much independent I am.  
'Thanks aunt Rose,' I said. 'Will you be there tonight?'  
'I would love to my dear,' she almost sang, but then she continued sadly. 'But I'm afraid I cannot. Hendrik has been ill for two days.' Poor Hendrik.  
Hendrik is my uncle, husband of aunt Rose. They have three children, so I completely understand that aunt Rose won't be with me.  
'I'm really sorry dear,' aunt Rose apologised as I hugged her. 'I really need to be with my children.'  
'It's okay aunt Rose. And you're absolutely right. You should be with them.'  
Suddenly, the comforting and peaceful silence disappeared when an awfully familiar voice spoke.

'Alice, I expect you in 5 minutes downstairs,' came a demanding, absolutely not charming voice from my o-so-lovely mother. 'We need to pick up your dress AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T PUT ON THE MAKE-UP I GAVE YOU! Don't forget to bring some pins with you,' she added

Oh boy.

How glad I am that I already did take care of that. My hair was tied up in a ponytail because I didn't wore my dress yet.

'Yes mother, I'll be downstairs in a minute.' 'How do I look aunt Rose?'  
Aunt Rose took a full minute to judge my looks. 'Like you could be the queen's daughter,' she answered playfully. I lightly pushed her. 'Aunt Rose! Be serious for a minute.'  
'I am deadly serious! You look fine!' I shook my head as I gave her the pins.

I rolled my eyes as aunt Rose and I walked downstairs to face my mother's angry dark blue eyes. Funnily my mother's eyes where one of the very few things I got from her. I've got her eyes, her face and her talent for music, but that's quite everything. I'm taller than her and got my clumsiness and love for stargazing from my dad.  
'Rose, me and Alice are going to pick up the dress by Jennifer. We will be back within an hour.''Naturally Anne. I'll guard the house,' aunt Rose said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes playfully.

After we had picked up my dress, my mother and I walked silently back to our house. Now and then I was watching the sky as I suddenly saw something moving on the roofs. Two persons were running, chasing someone. Before I could properly see who they were, they disappeared again.

'Alice, would you rather clean the roofs,' my mother asked sarcastically.  
'I'm coming!' I replied and run to catch up with her.

When we got home, aunt Rose and my mother helped me with putting the dress on. I widened my eyes as soon as they were done with me and I looked in the mirror.

Who was that woman in the mirror?

(/\/\/\/\\)

Author's note:

Alright! Chapter 2 is done! Let me know what you think about the story. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible.

If you read my very first story "Evil has returned" and have been wondering why I didn't post anything new. Well, it's because I kinda don't know so well how to continue it. I actually think the story isn't very good. Hopefully I find the inspiration again to at least put some chapters to finish it...

Bye for now!

ES12


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's note:

 _Hi everyone. I know! It has been far too long! I had a very busy period and I'm glad I finally have some time now to post a new chapter.  
There will be moments in the story which I don't know if it could have happened there, but anything can happen in stories, right?  
Hope you'll like it._

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

 **Enjoy**

'Well, off we go', mother said cheerfully as we stepped into the carriage. I lifted my dress a bit to prevent accidently stepping on it. It was as blue dress, as blue as the sky on a sunny day, with a white corset and light blue details. My mother wore a more golden brown dress with a very wide skirt that reached the ground. My father wore a traditional black suit. A friend of my father named Lewis Roots, insisted to bring us to St. Paul's cathedral, where the ball will be held. He has got a beautiful black carriage with crimson upholstery and brown horses that will pull the carriage. Lewis helped us to get into the carriage, which was very kind of him. After we all sat down, we set of to the cathedral.

My mother and father were talking the whole way, while I was stroking the suitcase of my violin, an old ritual of mine. It's not because the suitcase feels nicely soft, but it helps me to concentrate. To remind every note I have to play, every count of the melody. And while I recall this, I stroke in the same rhythm over the suitcase. My eyes stared absently to the many buildings and houses. Because it was already dark, every light on the street and in every house were on. Every carriage you could see carried an small lantern, which I think it's really lovely. As I continued to admire the city under the black night with it's shining stars and moon, I wasn't aware of the carriage which was passing us on the left side.

(/\/\/\/\\)

'I'm so excited', said Evie. 'Who would have ever thought we will be invited for an exclusive event? By Her Majesty herself!'  
'I'm also looking forward for this,' said Henry, who was holding Evie's hand. 'Who would have thought we would become Knights of the Order of the Sacred Garter? And you know what I'm most looking forward to?'  
'No', said Evie curiously, looking at Henry. Henry smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly.  
'To dance with you,' he said tenderly.  
'Awww Henry, that's so sweet,' Evie said while blushing.  
Someone was unexpectedly chuckling. Evie was brought back from cloud nine and looked at her younger brother annoyingly.  
'What's so funny Jacob?'  
'I'm sure the only thing you're looking forward to is to eat all different kind of cake the will have there,' answered Jacob teasingly.  
'I do not,' said Evie. 'I actually want to dance with Henry too.' And to emphasize her statement, she leaned against Henry, while Henry put an arm around her shoulders carefully and chuckeled about their arguments as always.  
'Sure you do sweet sister. Sure you do.'  
'You're not letting this go anytime soon are you brother dearest?'  
'Not a chance dame Evie Frye.'  
'Is someone a bit jealous,' said Henry teasingly.  
'Why should I? Sure I love my sister as a brother, but honestly I have a different interest than yours Henry. No offence dear sister.'  
'None taken sir Jacob Frye. I'll always love you too as a sister, even though you're as stubbornly and childlisch as ever.  
'But I'm still curious,' said Henry. 'Maybe this will be you're chance to find you're soulmate.'  
'Who knows Greenie,' answered Jacob playfully. 'Even so, I can't wait to prove my right as soon as Evie will be rolling on the dancefloor from all the cake she'll be served from Her Majesty's recommendation.'  
Henry was more than glad the trip won't take that much longer before they arrive at their destination.

(/\/\/\/\\)

Author's note:

Finally! I promise I'll post the next chapter way sooner than this one! Let me know what you're thoughts are about this story! I like reviews a lot J

For those who want to know. I was writing a story about the anime series Soul Eater named "Evil has returned", but I'm stuck. Maybe I'll finish it someday, maybe not. I'll be continuing this story either way, so don't worry J

By for now!

ES12


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers. I know it's been a long time since I posted something. I had some difficulties now and then, but I will make it up to you. I read my story once more to inspire myself and noticed that I have made some mistakes, mostly in the first chapter. I'm going to rewrite it a bit and post it under the title; The shadow on the roof.

Hope you'll understand and if you're going to read it, I will be very grateful and I promice, it will be much better!

Bye for now,

ES12


End file.
